Love In The Club
by Nayanna Rivergron
Summary: Emma is a night club owner with a secret. Regina Mills is Editor In Chief at Vogue magazine and heiress to the Mills Empire with a reputation. What happens when these two cross paths at Emma's night club? Will sparks fly or will they hate each other? Will Emma's secret make or break their budding relationship? Read it to find out. This story is AU no magic or curse.
1. Glad You Came

_Hello my lovelies, I have given in to my friends request and write a SwanQueen story based on one of my stories that I wrote a long time ago for the Buffy fandom. She's a huge SQ shipper and so am I. So this is definitely for her, I was severely disappointed with the season finale, I honestly think it was BS. I'm tired of Regina having everything taken from her and they could have had a lot more Evil Queen/Emma moments instead of focusing on the Snowing and The CaptainSwan of it all. Dude gave up a boat for her, Regina gave her good memories, that trumps a boat any day...just sayin. Now that my rant is over... I guess I should get on with the whole disclaimer portion. Don't own them they belong to A&amp;E and ABC. If I owned this show SQ would be text and not subtext. On to the story I hope you enjoy :-)_

* * *

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_**Glad You Came~ The Wanted**_

Regina Mills entered _Enchanted_ with her usual group, she hadn't planned on going out tonight, but Kathryn, Ashley, and Belle wanted her to come with them. Tonight was the re-opening of one of the hottest clubs in New York. The owner Emma Swan wanted a complete remodel of the scene, she wanted to stay up to date on the latest trends, and now after six months it was finally open. Anyone who was everyone was in attendance, celebrities came by the droves. A person couldn't go to the bathroom without running into a celebrity or the insanely rich. The club catered to the upper echelon of New York and Regina and Company were classified as the upper echelon and then some. Regina flashed her ID and the bouncer let them in; it was totally different than before, it was better. The club offered up a fairy tale theme, with waitresses dressed as fairies, and in the back of the club was a waterfall oasis with a statue of a knight centered in the middle. The club was almost similar to The Rainforest Café, Disney style. The small group made their way through the bodies and found a table near the dance floor and took a seat.

"This place is better than what I remember." Kathryn mentioned to Regina casually, she had a feeling that her friend wasn't into this as the rest of them were.

Regina tried to get into the groove, "I've never been here even before the remodel. Honestly Kathryn you know that clubs are not my style. I'd rather be at home enjoying my quiet and possibly reading a book." She told her friend none too kindly.

Belle rolled her eyes at her oldest friend, "Oh please, all you do is work and go home. We came out tonight to have fun, so you can find someone to take home and get laid. It's been forever it's time for you to find the fun." Belle knew it had been months since Regina had sex with anyone, not since her and Danielle had broken up five months ago. She felt it was time for her friend to get back on the metaphorical horse.

"Thank you Ms. States the Obvious. I am well aware it's been a long time since I've had companionship, but this is hardly the place to find it. I don't care who this club caters to." She noted with sarcasm and got up from the table, "I'm going to the bar to get a drink, what so you want?"

Kathryn gave her friend a sly smirk, "Do you even have to ask? You know what I like, a slow screw against the wall." She licked her lips and gave Regina a wink.

"Oh my God Kathryn do you have to make everything sound so sexual? Why can't you say a slow screw on the wall?" Ashley gave her friend a teasing grin before looking at Regina, "I'll have a sex on the beach with a shot of Patron on the side." Eric was away on business she was going to enjoy her night out.

Regina tried her best not to roll her eyes, "What about you Belle? Do you want a sexually named drink as well?" She prayed to whoever was listening that she didn't it would be bad taste to go and order drinks with sexual names.

Belle was going to live a little tonight, "Get me a screaming orgasm and a shot of Jose Cuervo Gold."

Regina shook her head and walked off with everyone's order. She made her way through the mass of bodies dancing and standing around talking to get to the bar. Regina pushed through not caring who she bumped into along the way. She stepped up to the bar and noticed a tall woman with blonde hair that fell in waves along her shoulders tending to the bar she was definitely mesmerized by what she could see of the woman. She waited as patiently as she could as she waited her turn to place the orders for their drinks.

_~SQSQSQSQSQSQ~_

Emma was behind the counter helping her best friend's Ruby, Tinkerbell, and Marian behind the bar. Killian had an emergency and couldn't come in so she decided to help. She actually didn't mind helping, she liked being hands on and not the person who hides behind the name. The club is her chance to break away from being the Princess. Being royalty sucks sometimes but it's a cross that she has to bare. Here she can be Emma and not Emma Princess of Andalusia.

Emma looked around the club and the line of people standing at the bar, "I didn't expect tonight to be so busy?" Emma whispered in her friend's ear as they prepared drink orders.

Ruby gave her a smile, "Bitch please, don't give me that shit, your club is the hottest in N.Y. Girl you are it, enjoy it, own it."

"I know that Rubes but I wasn't expecting this huge of a turn out, especially since _Mirage_ opened up a few blocks from here. That club seemed to come out of nowhere and it's almost as popular as mine." Emma told her friend honestly.

Emma turned to take the next persons order that was until she saw a very attractive brunette step towards the bar. She looked like she stepped off the cover of Vogue, the little black dress she was wearing left little to the imagination. The woman looked like sex on a stick and she was definitely enchanted. She was brought out of her reverie when the brunette began to speak.

Regina tried not to get lost in the blondes green eyes, "Hi I would like a slow screw against the wall, sex on the beach with a shot of patron on the side, a screaming orgasm with a shot of Jose Cuervo Gold and a naughty school girl please." She smirked at the blonde beauty taking her order. She tried to gauge the woman's response but came up empty.

Emma kept her poker face as she made a mental note of the brunette bombshells drink order, "Sure anything for the lady." She looked at the woman standing in front of her up and down before turning to fix her drinks. "_Could you be any more obvious?"_ Emma mentally chastised herself as she busied herself making the drinks.

While she was doing that Regina used this time to her advantage to check the bartender out. Regina took in her attire. The woman had on a black, leather, mini skirt, a sheer white top with a black camisole underneath, black tights and a pair of black knee high boots, a picture of sexiness. Regina was definitely intrigued by this beauty fixing her drinks, she definitely wanted her, and not just for the night either. She stopped staring when the woman turned around with her drinks.

"Here are your drinks." Emma handed the drink tray to the woman standing there waiting.

"Thanks very much sweetheart. How much do I owe you?" Regina asked not wanting to leave the woman just yet.

Emma licked her lips, "Don't worry about paying right now, you can settle your tab at the end of the night. If you want to order more drinks we have our waitresses on hand to take your drink orders, so you won't have to come all the way back up here." She gave her a small smile.

Regina wasn't about to pass up this opportunity, "If I have someone take my drink orders then how am I supposed to get a chance to talk to you again. Maybe I need an excuse to see you again."

Emma ran her fingers through her hair she wasn't expecting this, "Who says you need to come up with an excuse? You can come and see me anytime you want. I love it when I keep them coming back for more." She gave the brunette a wink before walking off.

Regina couldn't believe that the blonde was trying to out flirt her. It was obvious that the bar tender did not know who she was. Tonight was shaping up to be a good night for her; she took her drinks and headed back to the table where her friends were sitting.

Kathryn was the first one to speak up when she saw her friend approaching the table with their drinks, "Damn did you have to make the drinks yourself? What took so long?"

Regina sat the tray on the table, "Don't worry about why it took me so long be happy that I went and got the drinks. Don't ever question me." She smirked as she took a sip of her drink.

The music was loud and pulsating through the club and everyone started to enjoy themselves once they had drinks in their system. It wasn't until _We Cant's Stop_ started blaring over the speakers that the four ladies got up and started dancing. They were dancing together and separate as the song continued playing in the background. Nobody questioned when Regina stopped and watched the bartender and her friend start dancing.

Emma heard the song play and she grabbed Ruby by the hand and lead her out to the dance floor. It was time to let loose and have a little bit of fun. The two women found their rhythm and started dancing sexily with each other in time to the beat. They had the attention of most of the guys and girls on the dance floor as they continued dancing and touching each other in an intimately. If people didn't know them they would have thought that Ruby and Emma was a couple instead of friends, especially when they shared a small kiss in between the dancing.

Regina watched the scene unfold in front of her and tried not to get upset as she watched the show in front of her. She had to admit she was more than a little turned on by the display; she definitely wanted the blonde, in her bed. The song ended and Regina watched as the two women separated and brunette led the blonde off the dance floor and back to the bar.

Belle brushed up against Regina to get her attention, "Earth to Regina. I've been trying to call your name for five minutes."

Regina shook her head, "I was distracted by something." She replied as she made their way back to their table.

Ashley snorted, "Yeah, more like distracted by someone. I saw the way you were looking at the two girls dancing. Hell, I will admit, I was more than a little turned on those girls are so hot together."

Kathryn tried not to laugh, "If I played for the other team, I would definitely take the blonde home and fuck her all night long, just to get her to move under me. If she moves like that on the dance floor I wonder what she would be like in bed."

Belle watched the scene play out in front of her not saying a word. They could fight over the blonde but she had her sights set on the brunette. She was curious if they were a couple or not if they weren't then the brunette was fair game.

Regina glared at her friend, "Even if you did play for the other team she is way out of your league. You don't have what it takes to tame a woman like that. I could probably have her begging me to fuck her by the end of the night." She grinned triumphantly knowing she won this round. Regina already laid claim to the blonde and she didn't even know it.

* * *

_First chapter down my lovelies, let me know what you think. Follows and Favorites are cool but reviews are better, it feeds my muse, helps me decide if I want to continue the story or not. I may or may not update this story on a regular basis, it depends on how well this story is received and the time I have between working, graduate school, and my two other stories that I am working on. Until next time my lovelies~XOXO~NR ;-)_


	2. Cat and Mouse

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh_  
_I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies_  
_And I'm not proud of my address,_  
_In a torn-up town, no postcode envy_

_But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom_  
_Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,_  
_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams._  
_But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece._  
_Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash._  
_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair._

_And we'll never be royals (royals)._  
_It don't run in our blood,_  
_That kind of luxe just ain't for us._  
_We crave a different kind of buzz._  
_Let me be your ruler (ruler),_  
_You can call me queen Bee_  
_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule._  
_Let me live that fantasy._

**_Royals~Lorde_**

Emma had been behind the bar for about four hours when Giselle came in to help, she loved talking and mingling with the patrons, but her feet needed a rest. Leaving the bar gave her an excuse to make use of the VIP section so she could scan the crowd to see the brunette who clearly captured her attention. Emma tapped Ruby on the shoulder and whispered in her ear where she was going to be in case she was needed. She walked from behind the bar and made her way up the stairs to the VIP lounge, unaware that she was being followed, by the very brunette she had been looking for. _Royals _started playing and she watched as people danced, if people only knew how true that song is for her, Emma Swan is royalty. People would flip their shit if they realized who she was outside of her club. Her parents weren't too happy about her job venture to them it wasn't suited for a princess, she didn't care though, she wanted to be happy. Emma continued scanning the club looking for the brunette she spotted her at a table with her friends they looked like they were having a pretty interesting conversation a part of her was curious as to what they were talking about.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina tried to stay engaged in the conversation but it was kind of hard, especially, when she had the blonde on her mind. She watched as the woman made her way upstairs to the upper level which might have been the VIP section. Regina tried to be discreet with her leering but she didn't know that Kathryn was watching her every move.

Kathryn saw her friend looking for the blonde and decided to have a little fun with her friend; it wasn't every day that Regina Mills set her sights on someone. She was intrigued as how the rest of the night was going to play out and if her friend was going to go home with the blonde bombshell. Kathryn felt that it was time for Regina to move on from Danielle that ship had long sailed.

Kathryn decided to have a little fun with her friend she leaned in close enough to whisper in Regina's ear, "Still looking for the woman who captured your attention? After all you did say that you wanted you to beg her to fuck her."

Regina tried her best to be nonchalant, "I'm actually looking for someone else to dance with besides she is probably off doing God knows what with that girl she was dancing with." It wasn't a total lie but Regina already knew where the woman was and she definitely wasn't with her girlfriend or whatever that other woman was to her.

Kathryn rolled her eyes she knew her friend was kidding herself, if anything she was fluent in Regina Mills, they've been friends since they were in footie pajamas. She decided to let her friend have this one and decided not to press her on it, "Whatever you say honey."

Regina was happy that her friend had dropped the whole conversation she didn't want to tell her friend that the bartender had been on her mind all night long. She went to take a sip of her drink and realized that her glass was empty, "I'm going to get me another naughty schoolgirl. Do you want your usual?"

Ashley answered first, "Yeah, I don't need to mix my alcohol, last time I did that it wasn't pretty." She grimaced at the memory she pretty much spent the rest of the night and the following morning puking her guts up. Ashley learned her lesson that night about mixing her alcohol.

Belle laughed, "I had spent the whole night holding your hair back. You and the floor became very intimate that night. I am sure he misses you." She teased her friend.

Regina rolled her eyes at them; sometimes she wondered why she even became friends with them. She was glad she did though, they've become the closest thing to sisters that she had. They have been there for her through family matters, her break-up with Danielle, and all the other things that she's been through. She got up from the table and made her way over to the bar it wasn't as crowded this time around. Regina approached the bar with confidence even though the woman went upstairs; this gave her a chance to check out the competition.

Ruby watched as the woman came strolling up to the bar she knew who she was immediately. This was the woman that Emma had set her sights on earlier on in the night, she was one of the reasons behind her and Emma getting their sexy on. What way to get another woman's attention then dancing sexily with someone else.

Ruby gave her a small smile, "Hey what can I get you?" She asked sweetly.

Regina gave her a dazzling smile, "A slow screw against the wall, followed by a screaming orgasm, along with sex on the beach with a naughty schoolgirl." She couldn't help herself, it was cheesy even for her, but she needed to have a little fun with the woman.

Ruby gave her a small smile and made her way to make her drinks. She had to admit that Emma had good taste in women, if her friend wasn't into her, she would definitely slide up in and take the other woman home with her for the night. Something told Ruby that the woman waiting for her drinks was probably a freak in the sheets. I'm pretty sure she would give Emma a run for her money she knows firsthand how her friend moves in bed. She finished up the drinks and put them on another tray for the woman to take.

Ruby gave her a smirk, "I hope you enjoy your drinks. I made them extra special for you and your friends."

Regina raised her eyebrow, "Should I be worried about you?"

Ruby smirked, "I don't know. Maybe you should be I don't bite, not unless you want me to." She couldn't resist.

Regina tried her best not to roll her eyes, "How much do I owe you for these drinks again?"

Ruby glanced upstairs at Emma who gave her a small nod, "Nothing, these are on the house tonight, compliments of the owner."

Regina didn't know if she should be happy about getting free drinks or a little creeped out having someone she barely knows giving her drinks. Her mother always said_, "No one gives you anything for free without wanting something in return." _Those words made Regina into who she is today but her mother isn't here tonight she was going to enjoy.

Regina decided not to fight it, "Thanks, I am sure these drinks will be delicious."

Ruby decided not to bite, "If you're looking for the woman who made your drinks earlier, she's upstairs, I'm pretty sure she's been looking for you." Ruby gave her a wink and walked away to take another drink order leaving a stunned Regina in her wake.

Regina made her way back to the table drinks in hand she noticed that Ashley was the only one sitting at the table. She figured that Kathryn and Belle were on the dance floor dancing their cares away. She placed the drinks on the table and took her seat next to Ashley before taking a sip of her drink.

Ashley grabbed her drink, "Look at Belle out there dancing with that girl, she looks like she is having a lot of fun."

Regina put her drink down a little disappointed that her bartender didn't re-emerge to at least dance again. She would have loved nothing more than to dance with her, preferably, in a bed or up against the railing in the VIP section.

Regina looked at her friend dancing but it wasn't with some girl it was the woman from behind the bar, "Why don't you find someone to dance with. Eric isn't here and what he doesn't know won't hurt him, have a little fun yourself." She suggested to the woman next to her she looked rather pathetic just sitting there.

Ashley put her drink down, "What about you? Why don't you get out there and find some hottie to dance with? I'm sure they would love to be all over Regina Mills."

Regina licked her lips, "I have my eyes on someone else tonight. I'm waiting for the right moment to make my move. A huntress never gives herself away."

Both women shared a laugh at this and sipped on their drinks. Regina put hers down again feeling a little buzzed. She didn't know what the hell was put in that drink but it was stronger than the first one. Little did Regina know that she was being hunted herself by one Emma Swan.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Emma was looking down on everything; she wanted to make sure that she knew what was going on. She saw the red head get up and make her way to the dance floor, leaving the brunette at the table by herself. She had wanted to approach her, but didn't want to look like a stalker. She looked at the table and saw that the brunette in question was missing. Emma tried to hide her disappointment even though she only said a few words to her tonight. The song changed and Katy Perry's _Dark Horse_ came on and she watched as everyone continued dancing on the floor. The song was quite fitting for the brunette she was currently creeping on.

_I knew you were_  
_You were gonna come to me_  
_And here you are_  
_But you better choose carefully_  
_'Cause I, I'm capable of anything_  
_Of anything and everything_

_Make me your Aphrodite_  
_Make me your one and only_  
_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Girl, you should know what you're falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this?_  
_Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse_  
_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, perfect storm_  
_Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_

Emma turned and came face to face with the woman she had been thinking about the whole entire night. She was at a loss for words as woman boldly took her hand and started dancing with her to the music. They were the only ones in the VIP section so they were dancing alone with no one around. The music continued playing as they got lost in each other. They moved as one as their bodies moved against each other it was as close to sex as they were going to get. Emma was a little shocked to see that the woman oozed sexuality she was mesmerized by the woman dancing with her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as they continued moving with each other, this woman was definitely Aphrodite and would more than likely be her undoing.

Regina became bold and whispered in her ear, "Cause once you're mine, there's no going back."

The song came to an end leaving both women breathless and turned more than turned on. Their breathing was erratic and their faces were mere inches apart, brown eyes met green and Emma Swan knew she was hypnotized. She stepped back a little trying to put some distance between her and the other woman.

Regina licked her lips well aware of the effect she was having on the woman in front of her, "I have been looking for you all night. I thought you disappeared on me, until your _girlfriend_, told me where you were." She put an emphasis on 'girlfriend'.

Emma finally found her voice, "Well, I have been up here the whole entire time. I like to keep an eye on things." She stopped mid-sentence, "Did you say my girlfriend? You mean Ruby?"

Regina never took her eyes off the woman in front of her, "Yes, the woman you were close to on the dance floor." She didn't say what she really wanted to say.

Emma could tell the other woman was a little jealous, "Ruby is not my girlfriend, sure we may have messed around for almost a year, but that does not a girlfriend make."

Regina sat down in one of the couches making herself comfortable, "I'm glad because I would hate to steal you from her."

She sat down beside her leaving some space between them Emma didn't trust herself right now. She was drawn to this woman like a moth to a flame. Her heart finally slowed down but now her palms were sweaty and her body was still on fire. Emma didn't know what this woman did to her but hot damn she wanted her.

Emma gave her a sly smile, "I would love to see you try, I can't be stolen, and it takes a lot to get a woman like me. Besides you have no idea of what I'm capable of." Her voice came out in a sultry purr.

Regina was turned on by the woman's cockiness she could give as good as she gets; it's been a long time since she had someone challenge her. This was definitely a challenge that she wanted to win; she wanted the woman in front of her, "Give me a chance and I would love to show you what _I'm_ capable of. I can mind fuck you until your body can't do without me."

Emma swallowed before answering, "I love a good mind fuck, it's like milk, it does the body good. A good mind fuck goes a long way." She cleared her throat, "So are you going to tell me your name Aphrodite?"

"My name is Regina, Regina Mills. And you are?" She was more than a little intrigued by this woman.

Emma gave her a small smile, "I'm Emma, Emma Swan." She told the woman in front of her not wanting to give her true identity away.

Regina couldn't believe her luck she was sitting with the owner of Enchanted. This would be the icing on her cake, not much was known about the mysterious Emma Swan but she was definitely ready to unlock her mystery.

Emma looked concerned, "Did I say something wrong?" She asked concern laced her voice.

She snapped out of her shocked stupor and blushed. "Oh no there is nothing wrong Princess. I feel like I should bow. You are the it woman of NY." Regina went on to say, she tried not to sound like a teenager.

Emma bit her lip, "_If only you knew how true that was." _She thought to herself. "I'm no one special, I'm just me. Most people see my success as an intimidation, or others are just with me for the name recognition. It's kind of hard to figure out who is genuine and who is not." She said honestly.

Regina could sympathize with her; she was an heiress to the Mills Family fortune. She had a lot of people come and go out of her life. They got what they wanted from her and didn't think twice, everyone was always out for themselves. She shook those dark thoughts away.

"Well, it is pretty understandable; I have that same problem too. I am an heiress; sometimes it's hard to keep a low profile." Regina admitted with pride.

Emma chuckled, "Oh I recognized the name." She teased the woman in front of her. Her night was just about to begin.

* * *

_So I decided to write another chapter. I had a little free time in between the hecticness that is my life. Again I don't know how often I will update this story but I will when my muse gives me inspiration. I know there isn't a lot of SQ interaction in this chapter but there will be more in upcoming chapters. This will be a slow burn Swan Queen fic, while they may flirt and tease each other, I want them to get to know each other. Until next time my lovelies~XOXO~NR ;-)_


	3. It's All About The Teasing

_We don't wanna leave, no. We just wanna be right now (right), r-r-right now  
And what we see is everybody's on the floor acting crazy, getting loco 'til the lights out  
Music's on, I'm waking up, we fight the fire, then we burn it up  
And it's over now, we got the love, there's no sleeping now, no sleeping now, no sleeping_

_When the light started out they don't know what they heard_  
_Strike the match, play it loud, giving love to the world_  
_We'll be raising our hands, shining up to the sky_  
_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_  
_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_Gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_  
_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_**Burn~Ellie Goulding**_

The conversation flowed between the two women they talked about anything and everything, it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Regina found herself quite taken with Emma, not only is she smart, she is educated, has a witty sense of humor and the direct opposite of Danielle. Regina found that refreshing Danielle was all about business but rarely about pleasure unless it was hers. She pushed all thoughts of her ex out of her head and concentrated on the blonde in front of her. They were sitting a lot closer together than they were before their knees lightly touching, a simple touch that was electrifying in the literal and figurative sense. Emma Swan had definitely cast her spell and Regina was definitely bewitched, bothered and bewildered.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself Regina. I know you are heiress to the Mills Empire do you have a job with your parents or do you work elsewhere?" Emma asked clearly wanting to know more about the woman sitting beside her.

"I am editor-in-chief for Vogue. I pretty much oversee everything before it gets published." Regina answered proudly, she was very happy about her job, it was way better than working for her parents.

Emma gave her a shy smile, "Sounds like a pretty awesome job. So what brings you here tonight? Have you been here before?" She asked out of curiosity. She would have remembered her if she had.

Regina shook her head, "No I haven't. I'm not really one for the club scene. A few of my friends thought it would be good for me to get out and enjoy myself. I like the concept though; it reminds me of an enchanted forest that walked out of _A Midsummer's Night Dream._"

The princess couldn't believe that there was someone who actually got the reference. She designed this club because of that very story and also because she had a love of fairy tales, even though, it would seem like she was in a fairy tell herself, "That's what I was going for a fairy tale that meets Shakespeare. Two of my favorite things put together into one. My parents never saw the appeal of it. They felt like I should learn about history and how to be diplomatic, and find true love." Emma couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

Regina understood Emma's situation all too well without thinking she trailed her finger lightly along the other woman's leg. It was bold of her but she had to see if the woman's skin was as soft as it looked, even though she had on stockings, she could feel the warmth of her flesh on her fingertips. Emma's breath hitched in her chest as she felt Regina's finger trailing a little path on her leg, it was intimate but not really, she didn't want her to stop. Brown eyes met emerald in a very intense stare neither one knowing what was happening between them in this moment. Emma's lips felt dry she licked her lips slowly trying to moisten them she just hoped that Regina didn't get the wrong idea. The moment was interrupted when they heard footsteps approach them but Regina didn't move her finger from its position.

Ashley stopped in her tracks when she was met with a glare from Regina, "Sorry to interrupt but Kathryn is looking for you. I needed to warn you before she comes up here and acts like Kathryn." She stopped when she noticed the blonde looking at her recognition crossed her face, "Prin-I mean Emma it's so good to see you." Ashley corrected herself hoping the music drowned out her slip up.

Emma stood up and gave Ashley a hug and kissed her cheek, "It's so good to see you too Ash."

Regina watched the scene unfold in front of her she was a little curious as to how Ashley knew who Emma was. Regina wasn't jealous by a long shot but she didn't like the way Ashley's hand lingered on Emma's back as they were talking softly among themselves.

Regina cleared her throat to get the ladies attention, "How do you two know each other?" She asked casually.

Ashley gave her friend a small smile, "Sorry, we haven't seen each other in almost a year. To answer your question, Emma and I go back since we were five and six. She was five and I was six, we used to get in so much trouble." Ashley winked at Emma.

Emma shrugged her shoulders, "We lost contact after I went off to study abroad. A woman has to be educated and well versed when in this business." She was impressed with her ability to lie, she felt bad about it but she couldn't run the risk of who she really is to mess things up with Regina.

The three women sat on the extra-large white leather couch with Emma sitting in the middle of both women. Ashley took the time to watch Emma and Regina interact with each other it's as if they had been friends for years. She has known Emma for a long time and knows how hard it is for the woman to open up to people but looking at her chatting away with Regina it seemed so natural. Regina surprised her most of all, Ashley isn't used to her being so carefree when talking to someone new. Usually her friend was uptight and a little cold but watching her talk with Emma it was as if that ice cold façade was finally crumbling.

Emma turned her attention back to Ashley, "How do you two know each other? I asked Regina but she said to ask you. So I am asking you."

The woman cocked her head to the side, "We go back several years. I actually met her through Kathryn." Ashley answered; she didn't want to mention that she was also friends with Danielle since that is a sore subject for Regina.

"There you are ladies." Another feminine voice chimed in, 'I was wondering where the two of you have disappeared to." Kathryn addressed the trio but she was speaking more to Ashley and Regina.

Regina growled in frustration causing Emma to look at her. She did not need everyone up here when she is trying to get to know Emma. Regina subtly glared at Kathryn to let her know that what she is doing was not considered cool by any means. Kathryn in return gave her a small smirk and turned her attention to Emma.

"So you're the woman who had Regina all distracted tonight. I have to say if I played for the other team I would definitely go pro for you." She gave Emma a wink. This caused Emma to blush she was thankful that the area they were in weren't well lit.

Regina stroked Emma's leg, "You have to forgive my friend, she was absent on the day they taught tact."

Emma looked at the other blonde, "It's really okay, I've heard a lot worse than that. I will give you points for originality. I will take a guess and say that you must be Kathryn." She offered the woman her hand even though she knew who Kathryn was but she didn't want to give anything away.

Kathryn gave her a big smile and shook her hand, "I love what you've done to the place." She tried to remain casual about everything. The last thing she needed was to have Regina asking her questions.

Emma smiled at the compliment, "Thanks I wanted to try something a little different that's all. I wanted to be a step ahead of everyone else. This is a very competitive business." She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Regina gave Emma an apologetic smile which Emma had returned to convey that she understood. She was surprised that Ruby hasn't made her way up to the area yet. Emma looked out at the dancing crowd and saw Ruby chatting up another brunette at the table that Regina had sat at earlier.

Emma leaned over and brought her lips up to Regina's ear, "Looks like my girlfriend and your friend are getting a little too close for comfort. I'm surprised Ruby even made an attempt to talk to her. She's been looking at her all night, it's one of the reasons why she wanted to get out there and dance with me."

Ashley saw how intimate the situation was between Emma and Regina and realized that it was time for her and Katherine to leave. She didn't want to be rude though so she decided to make it known that she was leaving, "Regina, Emma; Kathryn and I are going back downstairs and dance. We want to give you two time to get to know each other."

Kathryn glared at her friend she did not want to leave she wanted to find out what was going to go down between the two women. After all she wanted to see if Regina was going to seal the deal with the woman or if she was going to crash and burn. She honestly hoped it was the former it's been a long time since her friend got laid and she needed it.

Regina moved away from Emma, "I will meet you two down there later. I do believe Miss. Swan and I have some business to attend to that does not include the two of you."

Ashley stood up, "It was good seeing you again Emma we need to make plans to get together sometime soon. A year is entirely too long for us to not be in contact."

Emma gave her friend a smile, "Definitely, there is so much that we need to catch up on, I missed you though." She told her friend sincerely.

Emma and Regina watched as the two women left them alone. They fell into a comfortable silence neither woman had any idea what to say. The music was the only thing playing around them. Emma was very much aware that Regina's fingers were still making a little trail up and down her thigh. This sent a shiver down Emma's spine causing a sharp intake of breath she didn't know how this woman could get her so bothered.

Regina continued her ministrations she was aware of the effect that this was having on the other woman. She wasn't kidding when she told Kathryn that she was going to have Emma begging to fuck her before the night is over. She wasn't going to bed her right away though, oh no, she was going to make this a long seduction. When the time was right she was going to strike when Emma least expected it.

Brown eyes met green and Regina used this as her queue to move a little closer until their lips were barely touching. Emma had enough of the teasing and closed the distance between them.

Regina could feel Emma's breath on her lips she was finally going to do one of the things that she had thought about doing all night. A phone ringing took them out of the moment this frustrated Regina. She was oh so close to kissing her, _that phone call better be important._ She thought to herself.

Emma sighed in frustration, "I'm sorry I need to take this." She told her companion apologetically. Leave it to her mother to cockblock her at the most in opportune time. "Hello mother. I was kind of in the middle of something very important. No I didn't forget, yes I will be there tomorrow night."

Regina used the moment to get herself together she was so close to kissing Emma. Honestly she had been anticipating it but leave it to the phone to interrupt them. She understood the importance of speaking with your mother. She saw the way Emma's posture and demeanor changed, gone was the laid back woman she knew, she was replaced with a woman who carries herself like royalty. She noticed this with Ashley at times as well, her mother always said, Ashley would be the perfect child. Regina shook her head to rid herself of such morbid thoughts.

Emma was growing frustrated by the conversation with her mother, "For the love of Buffy and Angel mother, I understand. I will be there tomorrow afternoon alright? I love you too." She ended the conversation and threw her phone on the couch.

Regina looked at Emma sympathetically, "Mothers can be a real pain in the ass. Don't let her get to you. You want to talk about it?"

The princess shook her head, "It's not important, just my mom being a mom. Besides we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted." She wanted forget about her mom for a little while.

Brown eyes met green, both in surprise and understanding. Both women moved closer to each other Emma unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation of what was about to happen. Regina leaned in and their lips touched, softly at first. She closed her eyes as she traced her tongue lightly along Emma's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Instinctively, Emma opened her mouth, allowing the other woman's tongue entrance as the kissed deepened and their tongues battled for dominance. Emma unconsciously cupped Regina's cheek, intensifying the kiss. It was as if the world disappeared and they were the only ones in existence. Regina and Emma broke apart catching their breath as they did so.

"Whoa, now that was seriously hot." Ruby's voice broke through their fog, "I don't want to break up this make out fest, but Emma Princ-Jasmine is waiting for you in the office. She says it's important and it could not wait."

"Fuck!" Emma cursed silently to herself she forgot that Jasmine was coming by to discuss the plans for her wedding. Which her mother volunteered her to be Maid of Honor for; she hated anything that had to do with royalty. She ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm really sorry about this Regina but I really need to go." Emma picked up her phone and handed it to Regina, "I don't want to leave without getting your number or you getting mine."

Regina grinned like the cat that ate the canary, "Don't worry about it dear, my number is already in your phone, and I have yours. You're not the only one who has her secrets." She stood up and whispered in her ear, "Be happy that your friend interrupted because there is no way in hell tonight would have ended with just a kiss." Regina purred, "Until next time sexy." She brushed passed Emma giving Ruby a small smile as she left.

Emma stood where she was completely shocked at what happened. How could one woman have such an effect on her? She watched as Regina walked off and disappeared down the stairs.

Ruby grabbed Emma's hand, "Come on princess, Jasmine is waiting for you. You can think about bedding Regina later."

Emma didn't say anything as she allowed herself to be lead downstairs and to the office her mind still on Regina and the kiss that they shared. Tonight was definitely a good night one of the best ever.

* * *

_Hello my lovelies, I usually do the notes at the beginning of the chapter but I didn't want to take away from the song at the top. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favorites, followed and sent me PM's it's greatly appreciated and I love reading your comments. This story is pretty much planned out and completely written but again as a graduate student it's difficult to actually find time to upload chapters. Not only that I have my biggest story for the __Glee fandom that I am trying to finish as well. Again, this is slow burn SwanQueen, there will be teasing, flirting, and some almost sexy times it's going to take some time to get there. Thanks for sticking around. Until next time my lovelies~XOXO~NR ;-)_


	4. And Not The Pleasing

_Well, you don't know what we can find  
Why don't you come with me little girl  
On a magic carpet ride  
You don't know what we can see  
Why don't you tell your dreams to me  
Fantasy will set you free  
Close your eyes girl  
Look inside girl  
Let the sound take you away_

_**Magic Carpet Ride~Steppenwolf**_

Emma tried to pay attention to Jasmine and her talk about the colors for her wedding. She was thrilled that she and Ali were tying the knot but she didn't want to be a part of the planning process. If Emma was to be honest she didn't even want to be a part of the wedding period but leave it to her mother to volunteer her. She didn't want to be a princess; she wanted to be Emma, night club owner extraordinaire. Emma was really trying to pay attention but her mind kept wandering off to Regina and the way she touched her she had never been so turned on before in her life. She was a little peeved when they kept getting interrupted, she was curious, as to what would have happened if Ruby wouldn't have interrupted them. Emma knew for a fact that if Regina wanted to fuck her she would be more than willing.

"Are you listening to me Emma?" Jasmine's voice brought Emma out of her thoughts.

Emma cleared her throat, "Yes I was listening. You don't want the bridesmaids to wear pink you want us in blue. I do not object to that because there is no way in hell I would be caught in a pink dress." She told the other princess honestly.

Jasmine laughed, "You in pink? Hell will have to freeze over first before that happens. Anyways, I used the whole wedding excuse to get away from my father, he is being too overbearing with the wedding stuff. I don't even want to get married to Al but he insists we are not in the Middle East, we are in America. I wished he would adjust." She finished her mini rant.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair, "Be happy that your parents aren't trying to marry off to the person they think is your 'true love'. They have tried to push me at all these different guys but they don't interest me. Besides, my tastes lie elsewhere with a different type of royalty." She confided in her friend.

Jasmine was intrigued, "Really? Do tell? Is it someone I know?" She asked wanting to get all the juicy details.

Emma licked her lips, "I don't know if you know her but she is quite famous in the world of fashion magazines." She wasn't going to give anymore away it was for her to know and for everyone else to find out later.

Jasmine looked at her friend clearly puzzled as she thought of people who own fashion magazines. She honestly hated when her friend played word games with her it frustrated her until no end. Jasmine was determined to figure it out before she left the club for the night. They continued making small talk until Emma's phone started buzzing. She picked it up and saw that she had a message from Regina, without thinking twice; she unlocked her phone to read the message:

"_I still feel your lips on mine. I can't wait until I can kiss them again and more."_

Emma tried her hardest not to blush and typed her message, _"Where you serious when you said that you weren't going to leave tonight with just a kiss?" _She put her phone down and finished talking to Jasmine until her phone buzzed again she picked it up unlocking it.

"_I was very serious. I always get what I want Miss. Swan and tonight I wanted you, and I know you wanted me too."_ Emma bit her lip as she thought about Regina's response; she wasn't going to deny that she wanted the woman.

Jasmine watched her friend intently there was definitely something going on with her friend. She was going to give her a few more minutes before asking to whom her friend was texting. Jasmine cleared her throat trying to get her friends attention.

Emma looked at her friend and gave her a sheepish smile clearly embarrassed by her actions, "Sorry, I had a text that I had to respond to. I need to take care of some more business tonight before I actually call it a night. How about we finish this conversation tomorrow or on Sunday when it's less busy." She suggested to her friend, hoping she understood.

The princess shrugged her shoulders, "I need to get back home before father sends out the Calvary. I will text you sometime this weekend so we can finish going over wedding plans." Jasmine stood up and made her way to the door, "…And tell whoever you're texting that your best friend says hi." She tossed over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Emma walked out of the office closing and locking the door behind her tonight had been a good night. She really hoped that Regina was still here but judging by the texts she may have left already. Emma cleared her thoughts and made her way over to the bar where Ruby was flirting with a guy. She didn't know understand how her friend could be all over one chick and then a guy the next moment. Emma rolled her eyes and helped tend to the customers trying to keep her mind off of one sexy lady.

_~SQSQSQSQSQSQ~_

After her encounter with Emma Regina decided to call it a night, she had to admit to herself that she really enjoyed herself, even if most of the enjoyment came from a green-eyed beauty. Kathryn, Ashley, and Belle were ready to go home and she knew she needed to go home too considering she had a meeting in the morning. She knew that she probably wouldn't get any sleep tonight not after her exchange with Emma. Regina was surprised at how forward she was tonight, normally she was poised, regal even but it was something about Emma that made her want to let go. She was kind of glad that she did or else she would have missed out on ever meeting Emma, but something had been nagging her all night, Kathryn and Ashley were acting a little weird around Emma. Regina shook the those thoughts out of her head and decided to send a few flirty texts to her new found friend.

Kathryn noticed her friend texting, "Who are you texting Regina? Emma?" She questioned her friend.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Would it matter if I was?" She answered the question with a question.

Ashley spoke up from the back seat, "You can't answer a question with a question but she is probably texting Emma." She teased her friend she was happy that Regina is actually getting back out there.

Regina scoffed, "If I am texting her it's none of your business. Anyways, you were acting strange around Emma tonight; it seemed as if you two were hiding something." She didn't want to waste any time trying to figure out Emma.

Ashley bit her lip before responding she honestly didn't know how to respond. Did she tell her that she is a princess and that Emma is a princess too? She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ashley would never betray Emma's confidence that was something Emma should tell her on her own. She had to think fast.

"I told you we've known each other since we were little girls. Our parents run in the same social circle. We were kind of troublemakers growing up, there isn't anything else to tell, at least not anything interesting." She mentally congratulated herself on her answer.

Regina didn't buy that story for one moment she knew that there was something else going on there and she was going to get down to it. She wasn't going to do it tonight but sometime soon. Emma was a complete mystery and she wants to figure her out.

Kathryn decided to change the subject, "Belle you were looking pretty cozy with Ruby tonight. I thought for sure you two were about to go at it on the floor."

Belle blushed in the darkness of the car, "I came to dance and that is what I did. It's not my fault that Ruby was hot. I blame Emma for making her hotter the way those two were dancing on the side made me feel like they were going to fuck on the bar. I liked what I saw and went after her the same way Regina did with Emma." She shrugged her shoulders she had fun and that was all that mattered.

Kathryn chuckled, "I honestly thought Regina was going to devour Emma in the VIP section. They were all over each other but she didn't have her begging to fuck her by the end of the night."

Regina rolled her eyes at her friend, "I would have if we wouldn't have been interrupted by tweedle dumb, tweedle dumber, Little Red and Jasmine."

Belle's head shot up, "Did you say Jasmine? You mean Princess Jasmine, the same Jasmine that's engaged to Prince Ali?" She blurted out in the car.

Ashley glared at the woman and punched her in the arm. Belle glared at the other woman but she recognized her fatal mistake. The silence in the car was so thick that you could cut the tension with a knife. Ashley continued looking at the woman next to her "Fix it!" She mouthed to the other woman.

Regina finally found her voice, "Wait, Emma is friends with Princess Jasmine? How is that even possible?"

Kathryn gave her friend a look, "Emma can't have friends in high places? Way to sound like a snob Regina, considering you were all over that woman less than thirty minutes ago." Sometimes she didn't believe what came out of her friend's mouth.

The heiress bit her lip, "I didn't mean it like that it's surprising that's all. I am pretty sure she has friends in high places." She always got on Kathryn about her lack of tact but she really put her tactless foot in her mouth.

Ashley needed to get out of the car fast, "Kathryn if you could umm drop me off first. I want to at least have a moment to myself before I call it a night." She tried to keep her voice neutral.

Kathryn caught the underlying urgency in her friend's voice, "Yeah, of course. I will have you home in a few minutes. You are looking a little green."

Kathryn pulled the car in front of Ashley's brownstone and killed the ignition, "I had fun tonight we should really do it again sometime." She told her friend as she opened the door.

Ashley gave her a small smile, "I had fun tonight too. We should get together and go out again sometime soon. I will let you know when I am available my schedule is kind of packed right now. Good night everyone." She stepped out of the car and closed the door behind her.

The three remaining females in the car watched as she made her way into her building before Kathryn started the car and drove off. The car had fallen into silence again except for the song playing softly in the background.

Belle decided to break the silence, "There are many different people named Jasmine. I've been reading about Princess Jasmine as of late, so I figured that it must have been her, I mean since Emma is quite popular." She really hoped that was convincing enough for the other two people in the car. She didn't mean to blurt that piece of information out.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, "It doesn't matter which Jasmine it was or is. We were interrupted and I was frustrated."

Kathryn looked at her friend sympathetically, "I am sure you two will have other times to connect. Take your time with her no one says that you have to bed her after the first night. Get to know her and let her get the chance to know you. Then you two can fuck like bunnies and you can introduce her to Henry." She suggested to her friend casually.

Regina knew her friend was right she didn't want to tell her that though. She found herself strangely attracted to Emma. There was something about the woman that had captured her attention in a way that Danielle never had. Emma was mysterious, funny and simply Emma how could anyone not fall for her. Then she had Henry to think about did she even want to tell Emma about her son? Regina wasn't ashamed of her son she was quite proud of him but when she tells people about him they tend to run for the hills.

"Seriously Kathryn, is sex all you think about? I was joking earlier about that. I wanted to have a little bit of fun. I'm going to take my time with Emma, and I don't want to rush into anything there is more than just me. I need to know if and when I tell her about Henry she will not run like everyone else." She finished not sure of what else to say.

Belle placed a hand on her friends shoulder, "There is something different about Emma and I am sure she will adore Henry. Now what are you going to do to spend some time with her? From what I heard you two were going at it pretty hot and heavy in the balcony area."

Regina shook her head, "I don't know… this is my first time I am pursuing someone, so I don't know what to do, not really anyways."

Kathryn laughed, "Turn on that Regina Mills charm but don't come on too strong. You will have her eating out of the palm of your hand like Rocinante. Don't over think it text her good night and call it a day." She gave her friend a vote of confidence, "Now we are in the front of your house, now exit out of my car, and I will talk to you tomorrow." She kissed her friend on the cheek.

Regina rolled her eyes again, "I didn't want to be in the car with you any longer anyways. Good night Belle. I hope we can go out again soon." She closed the door and made her way to her house and unlocked the door. She turned and waved to her friends before walking to the house.

Regina leaned up against the door enjoying the quietness of her house. She walked into the den and saw Astrid lying on the couch asleep. The woman didn't have the heart to wake her so she took the blanket from the back of the chair and laid it across the slumbering woman. She turned off the television and exited the room before closing the door behind her. Regina made her way upstairs to her son's room opening the door and peeking in. She saw her son sprawled over his bed with his leg hanging out from under the blanket. She tiptoed into the room and gently put the boy's leg under the blanket and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Regina exited the room and made her way over to hers where she began to undress. Tonight had been a good night and she really enjoyed herself but the highlight of her night was one Emma Swan. The woman was mysterious, gorgeous and intelligent to boot, but there was something about her that she felt the woman was hiding. She pushed that thought out of her head and chalked it up to paranoia; she pulled out her favorite silk pajamas and crawled into her bed. She replayed the night's events in her head and she definitely didn't regret it and wanted to get a repeat performance sometime soon.

* * *

_Hello my lovelies! I want to say that this story has not been abandoned. My muse hasn't been cooperating with me right now. I rewrote this chapter almost five times and I am still not happy with it but oh well. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favorites, followed and sent me PM's. Graduate school is a beast right now...the struggle is real. Thank you for the support I don't write for reviews but because I like to write. If you review that is beautiful because I like to know what you think. Until next time my lovelies~XOXO~NR :-) _


	5. Morning Runs

_I had no intentions of picking this story up again, but I've had a few readers, leave messages on tumblr and also sent me pm's to continue this story. I decided to go ahead and pick it back up again. It's been 84 years, hopefully, I will actually finish this story in the near future. As a thank you for your continued interest, I present to you another chapter. Enjoy the story!_

* * *

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it  
Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long  
Oh up, up all night long_

_You, where the hell did you come from?_  
_You're a different, different kind of fun_  
_And I'm so used to feeling numb_  
_Now, I've got pins and needles on my tongue_  
_Anticipating what's to come_  
_Like a finger on a loaded gun_

_I can feel it rising_  
_Temperature inside me_  
_Haven't felt it for a lifetime_

_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
_Been so long I forgot how to turn it up, up, up, up all night long_  
_Oh up, up all night long_  
_This is my heartbeat song and I'm gonna play it_  
_Turned it on_  
_But I know you can take it up, up, up, up all night long_  
_Oh up, up all night long (all night long)_

_**Heartbeat Song~Kelly Clarkson**_

Emma locked up the club and walked to the car with Ruby who stayed after to help her take care of the books tonight. Tonight had been a success she didn't expect to have quite a crowd like she did tonight. She was a little disappointed that she didn't get a chance to talk to Regina anymore but she had her number, so that was something. They had spent the night texting each other off and on, there was something about that woman, that made Emma react like a hormonal teenager. Regina was confident and so sure of herself and that was a huge turn on for her and then some. Emma hoped that she would get the chance to see her again outside of the club, maybe spend some time with her, to see what she was about.

"Earth to Emma! What's the weather like where you are?" Ruby asked her friend who seemed to be miles away.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm here. I was thinking about something that happened tonight, that's all."

Ruby smirked, "You wouldn't be thinking about Regina Mills? I swear you two looked like you needed to get a room somewhere. She wanted you badly."

"Seriously?! We were just talking but we kept getting interrupted by irritating friends and colleagues who couldn't take the hint. And you're one to talk bitch, you were all over Belle like a bitch in heat." Emma replied back, giving her friend hell.

Ruby smirked, "She is beautiful and you know me I never turn down a beautiful lady. We danced and had a few drinks, unlike you and a certain Miss. Mills. Seriously Emma, I've never seen you behave that way. It's unbecoming of a princess, what would your mother say?" She loved teasing her friend.

Emma punched the other woman in the arm, "We talked shared a few kisses and that was it. She's different and there is something about her that drew me to her. I can't explain it and I am not a princess. I may be royalty by blood but to other's I am simply Emma Swan and personally, my mom can take her judgmental attitude and shove it. Speaking of my mother, I have to attend something at the house tomorrow. I get to play dutiful princess and devoted daughter to the empire."

Ruby looked at her friend sympathetically, she knew how much her friend hated being royalty, she would complain about it every time she turned around. She may not understand the pressure that Emma is constantly under but she made sure that she would listen and be her friend. They were a lot alike in some ways she wondered if that is why they get along so well. "Listen Emma, don't let your mom get to you. You are your own person and you shouldn't have to be something you feel you aren't. Princess or not Emma, you are a very special woman. I mean after all you did manage to snag the hottest heiress in New York." She winked.

Emma opened her car door, "Imagine that. I'll see you tomorrow Rubes, I need to get some sleep, especially if I want to make it for my morning jog."

Ruby got into her car, "Call me, maybe we can have lunch or something."

Emma smiled and got into her car, "Count on it babe." She closed the door and drove out of the parking lot. Tonight had been a really good night for her she hoped that tomorrow will be a lot better.

Emma pulled into the private parking garage of her apartment building and shut the engine off. She was tired like she normally was after a Saturday night but she was also preoccupied with thoughts of Regina and the kisses that they shared. She got out of her car and made sure she locked it, before making the trek to the elevator that lead to her penthouse apartment. The woman stepped off the elevator and into her apartment but made sure that she locked the elevator so no one would enter her house prematurely. She began removing articles of clothing as she walked through the entrance way and down the hallway towards the room. It was kind of lonely coming into an empty apartment but she liked her solitude. She spends a majority of her days with people and sometimes it's hard for her to have time to herself. Her apartment is her sanctuary and she was very proud of it. The apartment was one of the first things she had gotten without the help of her parents, she felt very independent, even though her parents were the principle backers to her night club.

Emma made her way to her bedroom and tossed her now discarded clothes in the corner, she would deal with it in the morning. She collapsed on the bed in nothing but a tank top and some black underwear and fell into a dreamless sleep.

~SQSQSQ~

Regina had woke up early; earlier than usual it was Saturday, she would usually sleep in if Henry would let her. Something about today made her want to get up and jog, maybe pick up some Starbucks for her and Astrid. She thanked the heavens that Astrid decided to spend the night, so she could at least get a morning run in. People would probably flip if they knew Regina Mills was a runner, most people would think she has a personal trainer; the truth of the matter is she is a simple woman. She put on her jogging outfit and her shoes and headed out the door careful not to wake up Henry. She went for a jog in Central Park; she was in her own little world when she noticed a blonde running directly in front of her. At first she thought it was Emma, but then again it could be someone else. So she jogged up closer to get a better look indeed it was Emma it must be fate, she thought for sure she wouldn't see the blonde so soon. Thing is she didn't know how to approach her all her confidence was shot, last night was different, she had a few drinks. This time she is sober and not at all tipsy.

Emma was aware that someone was running beside her, she turned and saw that it was Regina. She tried to figure out where the hell Regina had come from? Her palms got sweaty and her mouth was dry. She didn't know how to approach the woman especially after last night and the texts they had exchanged. Emma released the breath she knew she was holding and decided to address her, "Regina is that you?" She asked the woman running next to her. She kept up a pace with her.

Regina was startled not because of Emma being by her but Emma talking to her, "Good morning Miss. Swan. I didn't expect to see you again so soon." She told the woman honestly.

Emma smiled, "I didn't either but I guess we were meant to see each other today. And please stop with the Miss. Swan, after last night, you could call me Emma." Emma didn't understand how the woman could be so formal.

Regina chuckled, "I'm sorry Emma, it's a habit that I will try to break for you. I would say that today is our lucky day. I hope you don't think this is too forward, but would you like to get coffee with me after our jog?"

The princess didn't want to appear over eager in her answer, "I would love to get coffee with you and maybe you could tell me more about yourself."

Regina smiled, "Well then we have a coffee date after our run." She congratulated herself, she still had it.

Emma decided to take her ear buds out and enjoy the moment that she was in with Regina. She couldn't believe her luck that she was running with Regina and they were going for coffee afterwards. They continued their jog in silence both content with being in each other's presence. This was so different from the sexually charged environment they were in last night. Regina slowed her pace and Emma followed suit.

"I don't want to be too sweaty when I walk into Starbucks." She gave the woman next to her a smile trying to forget about the butterflies in her stomach.

Emma was practically cheering inside she and Regina were going to have a coffee, not just coffee but a coffee date. With Regina the woman she made out with less than twenty-four hours ago. Emma tried her best to remain cool, calm and collected.

Regina let curiosity get the best of her and decided to ask Emma about her and Ashley, "I hope you don't mind my asking, but how far do you and Ashley go back? I've known her for years and she has never mentioned you."

Emma looked like a deer caught in headlights she didn't know how she was going to answer this question, "Ashley and I have been friends for years, we were best friends, we were known as double trouble we caused so much havoc." Emma didn't know if she wanted to reveal this certain piece of information but she knew Regina would find out eventually, "She was my first everything."

The heiress didn't know how to respond to that, especially since Ashley never mentioned anything about Emma and the fact that she had been with a girl before. So her friend wasn't as straight as she pretended to be. Regina filed this information away for another time she was going to have a talk with Ashley, "So you and Ashley were involved romantically? What happened to the two of you?" She was dying to know.

Emma shrugged, "Our parents caught us one night and they sent me away but I didn't know what happened to her, we lost touch when I was shipped off to Switzerland for school. We reconnected when I came back but we were both different. Yesterday was the first time I've seen her in almost a year." She answered honestly and she felt better for having gotten that off her chest.

Regina wasn't surprised at what Emma had said she could see how much Ashley cared for her. She was really surprised to hear about Ashley being into women she always assumed she was straight because of Eric. "How about we get that coffee and talk some more. I want to know all about the mysterious Emma Swan."

The princess gave her a shy smile, "I'm not that interesting, trust me. I wouldn't say no to coffee though." They exited the park and found a Starbucks around the corner, luckily it wasn't that far. "Besides, you are supposed to be telling me about yourself, remember?" She asked playfully.

Regina relented, "Fine, it's only fair but if I tell you then I will have to kill you." She smirked.

Emma stopped walking and looked at the woman, "Seriously?! Do you have mafia connections or something?"

She smirked, "No, I don't have connections to the mafia. I'm really private about my life, the less people who know what's going on the better off I would be."

Emma knew all too well about keeping your private life private, if people really knew who she was, they wouldn't leave her alone and she really wouldn't have a moments peace. This is one of the reasons why she tried to keep her distance from her parents especially during photo opportunities. She didn't want to be known as a princess, she wanted to lead a normal life or as normal as she could. "Oh, I understand about privacy, believe me I do."

They entered the Starbucks and made their way up to the counter. Emma ordered an iced caramel macchiato and Regina ordered a black coffee with sugar and cream. Emma was about to pay but Regina stopped her, "I asked you out for coffee, so I will be paying. The next time we go out, you can pay."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You assume that there is going to be a next time? For all you know this could be a one off type deal."

Regina licked her lips, "You're sadly mistaken _Em-ma_, you will never be a one off for me." She looked the other woman up and down, "When I see something I like or want, I go for it." She trailed her finger lightly up Emma's arm.

Emma inhaled deeply, "Good luck with that Miss. Mills. You wouldn't know what to do if you had this." She flirted back.

Before Regina could respond their names were being called for them to get their drinks. They made their way back to the table after getting their drinks and sat down to enjoy. Emma was glad for the distraction because Regina was getting to her and she couldn't let the woman have the upper hand. She had a feeling that the other woman had a need to control everything but she was going to make sure that she wouldn't be something to be controlled.

"So, now that we have our coffee, tell me some more about the infamous Regina Mills." Emma started off the conversation.

Regina sipped at her coffee trying to figure out where to begin, "What do you want to know? Ask questions and you shall get answers." She replied smartly.

Emma tried not to roll her eyes, "Such a smart ass. Anyways, have you lived in New York all your life?" It was a lame question but she had to start somewhere.

The question was common but Regina decided to answer anyways, "I was actually born in Storybrooke, Maine. It's a small coastal sea town, my parents moved to New York when my father's business started to take off." She sipped her coffee.

Emma sipped her coffee, "I couldn't picture you as a small town girl. Do you have any children?"

Regina didn't know if she wanted to answer that question or not, it was too early to bring up Henry, but she didn't want to deny it either, especially if Emma was to meet Henry in the near future, "I do have a son his name is Henry, he's five. You don't have a problem with kids do you?"

"No, I actually love kids. When I'm not doing the whole club thing, I volunteer at the local Boys and Girls Club and the YMCA. So children are not an issue for me." She answered honestly. Emma has never dated anyone with children before but she knew the basics.

Regina was impressed, "There is more to you than I imagined. You Emma are full of surprises. Do you have any kids of your own?"

Emma blushed at the compliment, "No, I do not have any kids of my own. I've never been _that_ intimate with a guy. I prefer the ladies more than I do the men. What about you? Do you prefer the ladies or the gentlemen?"

That answered Regina's next question she wanted to know if Emma was bi or gay and her answer pretty much told her everything she needed. Emma liked the fairer sex which was a small check on her list. She was definitely going to have fun with Emma in more ways than one.

"I actually prefer both considering I have son but I am more inclined toward the ladies. There is such a passion about a woman that no man could ever compare to." She used her finger to circle around the lid of her cup.

Emma watched as Regina's finger moved around the lid and tried not to imagine what the finger would feel like on her, "That's good to know." She was really bad at this.

Regina decided to take pity on the other woman, she could tell that the woman was a little out of her element, "You don't have anything to worry about Emma. Henry's father is not in the picture, I don't have any crazy exes. So you're pretty much safe, I do have my sights on this very beautiful, green-eyed beauty that had enraptured me since last night. I want to get to know her inside and out." She moved into the other woman's personal space, "I wanted you since last night Emma and as my text more than told you, I wanted you naked in my bed under me. You wanted me too but was too afraid to act on it." She moved back leaving Emma breathless.

Emma's breath hitched after Regina's little monologue. She found it amazing how the other woman could read her so well. If Emma was honest she would have went home with Regina last night but she wouldn't let her know that, "You seem so sure of yourself. I don't give it up that easy and not on the first night either. You have to work for it and so far I haven't seen any work being done." She finished her coffee, "And on that note, I really must be going. I have a previous engagement that I need to attend to." She stood up and gave the woman kiss on her cheek, "Thanks for the coffee." She smiled and walked out of Starbucks.

Regina watched as Emma walked away from the table and out the door. The other woman had gotten the best of her. She was shaping up to be a very formidable opponent but one thing that Emma didn't know was that Regina played to win. She was definitely going to win Emma, one way or another. Regina looked at her phone and realized that she needed to get home to Henry who was probably wondering where she was.


End file.
